Honey, I Shrunk the Dean?
by To The Dean-mobile Awaaaay
Summary: Dean wakes up one morning to find he's sort of shrank during the night. Now Sam has to find a way to bring Dean back to his 6 foot self or he'll have to deal with having a barbie doll sized brother. Little! Dean...literally
1. Wake up and smell the problems

**This isn't one of my Nikki/Dean miniseries this is just a brotherly love fanfic.**

**I DO NOT OWN *SUPERNATURAL* ERIC KRIPKE DOES AND FOR THAT HE IS MY GOD…**

**I just like to borrow Sam and Dean from time to time. =D**

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

**Sam's POV**

"_Wow you're so good. The way your fingers move is just amazing!" some seductive woman said hanging all over a long haired curly headed man with a top hat in fact he looked a lot like Slash._

"_Yeah, and playing guitar isn't the only thing these fingers can do." The man looked up to reveal that the man wasn't Slash but he was indeed Sam Winchester._

"_Why don't we go back to my place and I'll show you just what all I can do." He said pulling her into a kiss._

"_oh Slash!" the woman said but just then Slash (Sam) felt like he was being pulled._

"_Hey! Guards get these fans off me." He yelled but when he looked towards where his guards should have been Chris Crocker was now standing there mascara and eyeliner running down his…or her face._

"_Leave me alone! All you do is tell me what to do! Maybe I have something better to do than pull horny fans off of you! Have you ever thought maybe I have a life too! All you want is more, more, more! I'm only human!" he/she wailed _

"_What the—" Slash (Sam) said and just then the crazed fans pulled him into the crowed with them and he disappeared_

"_NOO!" He screamed_

"_Sam!" the woman screamed_

"_Sam!" This time sounding muffled_

"Sammy! Wake up!" Dean was yelling

"Wha?" he asked groggily

"Sammy! We have a problem, a big problem!" Dean yelled

'Why did he sound so far away' Sam thought as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.

"Holy Shit Dean!" Sam nearly screamed his eyes wide, mouth agape.

**Dean's POV**

"mmm Carmen, you feisty wild cat you." Dean talked in his sleep

He yawned kicking off his covers only the covers didn't come off.

"What?" he said grabbing a hold of the covers and tried to pull them off.

"How heavy is this damn blanket?" he asked finally opening his eyes.

"Wow! This is on big ass blanket…wait is...is that my pillow?" Dean nearly passed out because where he lay on his belly was a huge ass pillow. Not huge as a fluffy comfy pillow but a small mountain of a pillow.

"Okay, Okay, this…this is just weird. This is wrong. What is wrong with this picture? Gotta get Sammy awake." Dean ranted as he crawled out of the blanket.

"Did I shrink or did everything else get gigantic?" He said I he finally reached the light at the end of this soft and might he say badly stained tunnel

"Uh oh!" he said as he found everything the same as under the blanket

"Sam!" he yelled

'This'll be an obstacle' he thought as he seen this big gap between his bed and the night stand beside both his and Sam's beds.

'No this is going to be a friggin hike.' He thought the gap was at least 6 feet wide or at least it looked 6 feet to him.

"You can do this Dean. Just stretch your long ass legs." He tried to convince himself

'Why the hell is Dean Winchester scared to jump an itsy bitsy gap. It's my job to go after scary things. Wow this is really high' he thought as he looked down the long so very long drop that looked as if he wear on top of a building

"Screw it" he said aloud as he used the springy surface he was standing on to help him jump the gap and he landed sprawled out on top of the night stand.

"Sam!" he yelled again. Thank god the motel provided them with two pens on the night stand because he picked one up, with a little too much effort might I add and threw it hitting his target.

"Sammy! Wake up!" he threw another and to his relief Sam stirred

"Wha?" he asked

"Sammy! We have a problem, a big problem!" he yelled

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Holy shit Dean! You shrank" Sam yelled at his older but not bigger brother who now looked around 8 inches tall.

"Ya think?" Dean asked speared his arms in that famous 'no shit Sherlock' gesture

**SPNROCKSMYSOCKS**

THANKS FOR READING

WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER DOS!

SORRY CHRIS C. BUT I HAD TO DO IT.

R&R PLEASE


	2. The New Dean

**Yeah, so this is the second chapter of 'Honey, I shrunk the…Dean?' **

**Enjoy!**

I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL (no matter how much I'd like to) Eric Kripke does.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

"Sammy! What do I do? I'm a midget to extreme!" Dean yelled not caring if he was being offensive.

"It's dwarf. Midget means less than and it is an offensive term to some people." Sam corrected

"Oh I'm sorry mister I know my vocabulary but I'm a bit occupied right now and I guess I don't really care if I'm being offensive or not and to top it off I'm friggin nude here so let's find something out quick because I'm feeling a draft." Dean seemed to have just noticed this startling discovery.

"Okay, Okay here put this around you." Sam said pulling a tissue out of a tissue box.

"A friggin tissue, I don't which is worse, that I'm naked, that I'm naked and it's morning or the fact that this tissue is actually big enough to wrap around me or should I say I'm small enough for it to wrap around me." Dean said

"Okay first…ewww, I'll just go to the store and buy you some cloths." Sam said

"Sammy if you hadn't noticed I wouldn't fit into the smallest size they have." Dean said not really getting where Sam was going.

"Um, I'm guessing that there's a particular clothing line that'll be sure to fit you." Sam smirked

"What?" he still wasn't getting it.

"I'm pretty sure there's a store that has a nice…doll section…and I bet they'll have cloths for them." Now Dean got it.

"No! I'm not wearing any Ken doll shit." He yelled

"Either you walk around showing your shrunken little ass or you wear the cloths."

"Fine." Dean said stubbornly

"Fine, let's go." Sam said and got up

"Um…Sam…I gotta pee." Dean said sounding embarrassed

"Oh, okay. Um how we gonna do this?" Sam knew he probably would need to help him because there was no way that Dean could climb up the toilet and he sure as hell wouldn't let him if he could 'maybe he can pee in the sink…that's going to have to work' Sam answered his own question

"You know what why don't you just pee in the sink" Sam reached down and gently grabbed Dean in his hand.

"ah, Oh my god! Wow this…I'm really high up." Dean always had a fear of heights since he was little and now in his shrunken state Sam was a freaking skyscraper, his legs that had been dangling were now struggling to wrap around Sam's pinky finger, his arms already glued to Sam's pointer and his eyes were screwed shut.

Sam remembered his brother's fear and put his hand beside his chest while the other was under the occupied one. Dean stood on the hand under him and opened his eyes but the death grip on Sam's finger remained.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled this was getting to be too much for him to handle.

As they got into the bathroom Sam put Dean down and laughed as Dean went down on his knees and kissed the counter top.

"Oh sweet solid porcelain counter top, dirty motel bathroom porcelain counter top…ew." Dean said and spat and wiped his mouth viciously.

"Okay Dean do your business, I've seen more than enough of your white ass for one day."

"Oh you know you like it Samantha." Dean said he stood at the edge of the sink and 'did his business' as Sam had put it.

"Okay now this time don't swop down and grab me like I'm some mouse and you're a hungry big ass hawk." Sam did as Dean requested and gently and slowly picked Dean up.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

When they got to the store Sam after much argument got Dean to go in his coat pocket after he made the big point that if people were to see him there be a lot of questions and they would be the center of attention.

After Sam had asked a few people that worked there, He was able to find the section full of dolls and accessories. He was looking through the cloths when he noticed a mother and her daughter both looking at him strange.

"I'm not some freak guy I'm just out shopping for my daughter's birthday so you don't have to stare at me." He said and gave the mother who was pretty hot might he say his dimpled smile.

"Aw, how sweet my Chloe just loves her Barbie's."

"Yeah so does Jessica, she's crazy about them." He blurted out the first girl name that came to him and it so happened to be his dead lover's and he winced a bit by the memory.

"She has one great dad. It's not every day you see a man out buying Barbie dolls for his daughter." They shared their goodbyes and Sam went back to shopping. He jumped a bit when Dean chuckled.

"Holy shit! I forgot about you for a second." He said and he received a tiny elbow to the gut.

Dean picked out a few pairs of jeans and a pair of boxers that came with a white wife beater and a pair of socks, they also found two pairs of shoes. He also picked out six different shirts and a little jean jacket. They even found a few that had old rock band logos on it.

"Why would they make these, it's not like a six year old with even know who Led Zeppelin is." Dean said a Led Zeppelin shirt was among the others they had bought.

"Let's just pay for this and get out of here." Sam said.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

Dean still wrapped up in the tissue was sitting on the seat in the impala while Sam opened up the package with the boxers he gave them to Dean along with the little jacket, a pair of jeans and socks, and the Led Zeppelin shirt.

"I can barely even bend my legs. These jeans are stiff as hell." Dean complained as Sam pulled out the keys.

"Oh I almost forgot." Sam said as he pulled out something Dean didn't even see him get, a mini car seat.

"No way in hell, no not gonna happen." Dean said with determination

"Dean you're too small to use the seat belt and you nearly roll off the seat when I turn. You're using the car seat."

"Whatever." Dean didn't feel like arguing

Sam was surprised to see that they actually made it just like a regular car seat. Dean got up into it and Sam snapped him in.

"This is degrading. My dignity just went woosh right out the friggin window dude. I hope you're happy." Dean pouted and Sam laughed because right now it was way too cute.

"You're being dramatic. It's just for your safety." Sam said

'wow he really is small, that's a mini car seat and he's still too small for it.' Sam thought but the car seat was made for a baby doll not a Barbie doll which right now Dean so happened to be the size of.

They pulled out of the parking lot and began their drive back to their motel.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

Dean was hungry and Sam wasn't surprised because they hadn't had breakfast so he stopped at good old Mickie Dee's where he had to convince Dean to only get the tatter tots because there was no way he'd be able to eat a full meal.

Sam was now watching Dean who was sitting on his knees on the table trying to eat the tatter tots. Sam was waiting for him to ask for help for he hadn't even gotten a bite out of one because from what Sam could see they were too hard for Dean's tiny mouth to break through the crusty surface.

"Okay! Help me." Dean said he could see Sam staring at him.

Sam took two tots and smashed them up and put them on the side of his own plate.

"Dude, two?" Dean asked scooted over to Sam's plate

"Let's see what you say after you're done with them."

"Whatever." Dean began to eat.

Ten minutes later Dean was done eating.

"So you still hungry?" Sam asked he knew Dean was full by the look on his face and the way he burped after he was finished.

"Shut up." Sam laughed at him.

"I never thought I'd ever get full over eating two tatter tots."

"Yeah well now you can save the rest for later." Sam said he felt like he was a mother feeding a baby.

"Okay, now can we please find out what's wrong with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna need Bobby's help with this one." Sam said.

"Okay, let's get going."

"Let me call him first and warn him." Sam grabbed his cell and punched in his number, after three rings a rough voice answered.

"Hey! Bobby, it's Sam."

"No, no we're alright. It's just Dean's in a predicament and we need your help."

"No, Bobby he's fine. I just want to know if we can stay with you for awhile."

"Great! Okay we'll be there I about two hours or so, Thanks Bobby I'll see ya." Sam hung up.

"Great back to the car seat again…hey maybe we should get a big one when this is all over, their actually really comfortable." Dean said.

"And if you tell anyone that I'll—"

"What? Bite my ankle?" Sam cut him off.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." He said and started packing up.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

**Okay, I think that's enough for one chapter.**

**I need to go to bed now. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Watch out for the next.**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	3. Bobby's house

**I'm back again!!!**

**Someone reviewed my story **(I won't say her name just in case she doesn't want me to) **but anyways she said something about the song aqua – Barbie girl and it gave me and idea that will return Sam's ipod. I already gave up too much information so I'm going to stop.**

**ENJOY****!**

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

Sam had the Impala packed up a ready to go, he came back to see Dean on his knees at the edge on the table looking down from the far drop.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked he knew his brother wasn't stupid enough to off himself.

"Well if I'm gonna be this size for a while then I'm going to have to break this stupid fear of heights." Dean leaned back on his heals

"I can't blame you, a lot of people are scared of heights and if you haven't noticed right now that table to you is like a 20 story building to you, I think you're worthy of being scared shitless." Sam said.

"Oh thank God, because seriously there's no way I would've broke that fear, we ready?" He asked

"Yep, now let's go. Where's your shoes and jacket?" Dean got his new jacket.

"Do I have to wear the shoes? It's not like I'll be walking anywhere and they hurt my feet." Dean pouted

"Yeah you're right. I guess you don't." he answered knowing that they probably were very uncomfortable because it's not like the dolls needed any padding in the shoes.

"You ready?" Sam asked again remembering Dean's earlier wishes about the way Sam picked him up

"Yep" Sam put his hand down and Dean sat down in it dangling his legs between Sam's fingers Sam made sure to keep a gently but secure grip.

They got to the impala and Sam once again put Dean into the car seat that was still too big for him. Sam was still waiting to wake up and find himself in another motel bed and big Dean sleeping in the bed beside him.

"Put in Boston" Dean commanded. Sam smirked and grabbed his ipod, he had a little idea.

"Ew put that thing away, I said Boston not Justin Timberlake." He laughed. Sam ignored him and put it on its jack, searching a certain song in particular.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In a Barbie world,_

_Life in plastic it's fantastic!"_

Sam stopped it after Dean's screams were starting to become pathetic. He laughed at the glare Dean gave him.

"Oh laugh it up, but I'm the one who should be laughing." He said with the glare still in place.

"Oh and why is that?" Sam asked not knowing the potential pain he caused himself.

"That's your ipod, you put all those songs on yourself buddy. You just pretty much set up a bear trap and slammed your foot down on to it. Why in the hell do you have Barbie girl on your ipod?" Sam turned red and ripped the ipod out throwing it in the back seat and quickly searched for Boston and shoved it in.

"It wasn't my idea." He mumbled not sounding the least bit convincing.

They left the motel with peace of mind playing and Dean laughing hysterically.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

By the time they were at Bobby's Dean was fast asleep, which wasn't very unusual when he wasn't driving he usually did take naps but him being so tiny and sitting in a car seat made him look so… childlike. Sam didn't want to wake him so he unfastened the car seat and took along with him which he'll probably pay for it when Dean finds out he let Bobby see him in it.

After knocking on the door he was greeted by a smiling Bobby that was until his eyes drifted down to the baby doll car seat a much smaller sleeping Dean safely buckled in.

"God Lord son, what the hell happened?" The usual six foot Dean was now not even of foot tall.

"I don't know. That's why we're here. I woke up this morning to him yelling at me, and sure enough when I opened my eyes there he was standing on the nightstand butt naked." Sam said walking in and sitting on the couch putting Dean on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well where'd you find cloths that fit him? And what exactly were you boys hunting?" Bobby asked

Sam chuckled quietly "We went to Walmart and bought some Barbie doll cloths, but please don't tell him I told you that or he'd kick my ass… six feet or…however tall he is now. And Bobby we were only clearing out a vampire nest, I know they don't have the ability to do that."

"You're right. When he wakes up I want to find out how big he is and start doing research." Bobby sat down looking with awe at this new Dean before him, he had to say he looked adorable sleeping in that little doll seat, it had all the things a regular car seat would have but in a small form, it even had the little upside down U shaped pillow and that bar like thing that came around the front, hell the seat belt was even the same. Bobby began to think how Sam had gotten Dean buckled completely because Dean sure as hell wouldn't have gotten in without a fight.

"How'd you manage to actually get him in there?" Bobby's curiosity got the best of him.

"I convinced him that if he didn't then he'd end up rolling off the seat, and Dean isn't that fond of heights which right now that drop off the seat is a lot farther than Dean's willing to fall." Sam said he kept the part where Dean had told him so boldly that he liked it and that it was comfortable.

"Well I don't think he's going to be waking up soon and Dean's a pretty heavy sleeper I bet we could measure and weigh him and get started A.S.A.P." Sam really wanted to get Dean back to his normal self because this one was very vulnerable even one of his hardest punches he could throw right now would merely be hard poke.

"Yeah that sounds good." Bobby went off to go get what they needed.

Sam lifted the bar and unbuckled him gingerly lifting his brother and laying him on the table. Dean groaned and Sam knew it was probably because of the not so comfortable surface so Sam pulled out one of his handkerchiefs he had yet use to wipe off finger prints when at a crime scene, he laid it out and placed Dean on it just as Bobby came back in with a measuring tape and scale in hand.

They finished in records time. Dean barely weighed a pound and was eight and a half inches tall. Sam wrapped Dean up in the handkerchief and laid him back in the car seat.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

It was getting around three in the afternoon when Dean finally woke up, he ate another tatter tot then sat on Sam's shoulder who was sitting on the couch doing research.

It was around seven when Sam began to smell something…something not so pleasant.

"Dean when was the last time you got a shower?" it had to be Dean he just got a shower last night and he hadn't done anything that would make him smell today.

"Uh…" that was enough for Sam to know that it indeed was Dean.

"You stink. Dean you need a shower." Wait how is he going to do that? Sam thought.

"How? I bet the damn water would knock me over." Dean said

"We could rig something up…come on let's think of something because it's pretty bad that even your size I can still smell you." Sam got up holding Dean

"You can't get one in the sink because you'd end up being not being able to get out...wait I got an idea!" Sam walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Tupperware container then went into the bathroom putting Dean and the container on the bathroom counter then filled the container up with warm water.

"That good?" he asked and Dean gave him a nod and Sam turned and left the bathroom giving Dean his privacy.

It wasn't even ten minutes before he heard Dean yell for him. He assumed that he was done already so he just walked on in only to find Dean knees to his chest arms wrapped around.

"What is it?"

"I…uh…I can't get the shampoo out." How could he be so stupid the bottle was the same size of him if not bigger and if it would have fallen on him he probably would have been crushed beneath it unable to call out. 'Way to go Sam nice job looking out for him.' Sam thought.

"Here let me do it." Sam almost wanted Dean to have a snarky come back but all he did was sit there and Sam knew it was because of the fact that he couldn't even get shampoo out of a shampoo bottle.

He put a dab on his pointer finger and rubbed it into Dean's hair. He didn't say anything he honestly didn't know what to say. After he was done he sat on the toilet waiting until Dean dried off and got dressed so he could take him out to the living room.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

It was around twelve midnight when Sam looked down to find Dean had fallen asleep on his leg he was slowly sliding off so Sam decided it was time for bed.

After briefly thinking about the sleeping arrangements Sam ended up folding a wash cloth in half then rolling the top down a little so that it was a pillow-like then laid Dean down on top covering him with the handkerchief this all being on top of one of the beds in Bobby's guest room.

By one in the morning everyone was sleeping comfortably.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

**Sorry it took so long ;(**

**I'm a 15 year old with a huge hyper active problem**

**And having school off and the weather getting nicer I found myself outside a lot, unable to sit still long enough to type.**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**I already have a idea for the next chapter**

**Keep an eye out 8D**


	4. Just the Winchester Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural does. Only in my dreams (and oh are they great dreams).**

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

"Saaaaaammy!"

'What the hell?!' Sam thought as he was woken to someone wailing…wait not someone…Dean…Dean?

'Why is Dean crying? Is it another one of his nightmares?' Sam's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when there was another heart breaking wail.

"Sammy!" Sam looked over to where he placed Dean last night only to find the homemade bed empty. He looked down to find Dean on the floor cradling his leg.

"Dean! What the hell happened?" okay stupid question but why was Dean crying he never cried

Dean sniffed realizing he was crying in front of Sam. "I had a...a…nightmare and I got scared…I must of slept walked off the bed because I woke up falling off…I think I broke my leg." He sniffed again

"Here let my look, Jesus Dean you gave me a hard attack." He said even more gently picking him up now that he was hurt.

Before he went to bed last night he had stripped Dean of everything but his boxers so looking at his leg wasn't hard. Placing Dean on his thigh and turning on the lamp on the nightstand he took a look and other than it beginning to bruise and slight swelling there wasn't anything wrong with it but Dean was still shaking and hiccupping.

"Dean are you okay…other than your leg?"

"It…it just scared me." Dean shifted and just then Sam felt something wet on his leg. He was only wearing boxers so it wasn't hard to notice it. Just then it hit him, Dean wet himself, probably from the shock of waking up being in midair and probably having a full bladder since its first thing in the morning.

Dean must have known Sam had figured it out and tried to get up off of Sam's leg but Sam stopped him.

"Sorry." He mumbled brokenly.

"It's okay, I mean that's one hell of a way to wake up first thing in the morning." Sam hated seeing his brother embarrassed…it was Dean, Dean never got embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess that didn't help my fear of heights much." He chuckled trying to brighten the mood.

"Probably not, I'll go get another pair of boxers." Sam chuckled reaching over for his duffle and pulling out the walmart bag taking a pair of boxers out from it. He then grabbed Dean from under his armpits at Dean's request and took him into the bathroom making sure Bobby wasn't around to save Dean more embarrassment. When they got inside he gave Dean a piece of baby wipe and toilet paper then turned around to keep whatever dignity Dean had left intact.

"Boxers" Dean stated and Sam handed them to him

"Finished." Dean said a few seconds later. This time since Dean's fear of heights was probably thirty times worse Sam sat him on his one hand his legs dangling between his fingers like he had been doing since this ordeal but he also grabbed him gently around the torso with the other to make sure Dean felt safe.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

After telling Bobby what had happened leaving out the accident Bobby made scrambled eggs not making as much as usual since Dean was only able to eat a few chunks. They were now sitting in the living room Sam had his laptop out and Dean was laying in the car seat giving up on trying hiding his liking of it to Bobby. Sam was researching while Dean flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Dude this show is awesome… we need to get a foam pit…I mean look at the colorful cubie shaped goodness that is the foam pit." Sam looked up at the scene Dean was watching something on Mtv.

"What are you watching?" he asked

"Fantasy Factory, apparently this Rob guy gets paid to have fun…I'd take that over hunting any day, you?"

"Definitely" he started watching the screen

"Oh I know who that is that's Rob Dyrdek he's a professional skateboarder. Jess and me used to watch his other show all the time…what was it? uh…Rob and Big, God that was a hilarious show." Sam said

"Hey I know who that is…that's Johnny Knoxville, right?…I didn't know he could skateokaynevermind" Dean said the last part all in one breath as he seen Johnny go down before he even got to the ramp to the foam pit.

"You boys watching TV won't help with Dean's situation." Bobby said as he came into the living room

"Sorry I got distracted." Sam apologized

"Nah it's alright I already know what it is and you guys are gonna be pissed." Bobby said

"Oh God just give it to me quick." Dean said

"It's that damn trickster again" he said

"what?!" Dean and Sam said in unison

"Yeah and I'm hoping that since we've dealt with him before…in two different occasions that you boys should know what he's capable of."

"Yes sirrie bob" Dean said he never called Bobby sir and if he did it was either because one of them was pissed at the other or if Dean just felt like being Dean.

Bobby would have been annoyed by his being immature but right now with his shrunken size sitting in a car seat with huge remote on his lap the comment made Bobby want to voice a long aw and pinch his cheeks then throwing him up and down.

"So you mean this trickster is playing around with Dean…why?" Sam asked

"I'm guessing he isn't very happy for you boys trying to kill him." Bobby said and both boys shrugged and nodded agreeing with the older man.

"I'm guessing the tricky bitch is somewhere in town I'm going to look for him and Sam…look after your brother." Bobby couldn't believe what he just said he hated John for putting that weight on Dean's shoulders but right now Dean really did need to be protected so he had no choice.

"and go out and do something active will ya, the only thing sitting around and watching TV will do to ya is make you boys fat and lazy." And at that he left.

"So" Dean said

"So" Sam repeated

"Sooo what do ya wanna do?" Dean asked he was at loss at things to do.

Sam and Dean stared blankly at the TV thinking of the possible things to do and just then a light bulb went off in Sam's head.

"Hey! Remember when we were little and we would play in the crick in the woods?" Sam asked.

When Sam and Dean first meet Bobby it was a scorching day so Bobby showed them the crick behind his house it was in a little brush of woods, it was about ten feet wide and the highest they ever seen it get was two feet it had a few big boulders and large rocks that made little water falls. After Bobby showed it to them they were constantly playing in it, Dean loved to hop across on the boulders and the rocks trying not to touch the water. This was perfect Sam knew Dean couldn't resist.

"I'm already there!" Dean yelled as he jumped out the car seat and sat down in Sam's hand pretty much saying 'get the hell up sasquatch!'

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

Sam was sitting in his trunks on one of the boulders watching Dean very carefully as Dean cautiously walked out on another boulder that laid half on the bank and half in the water it was one of the smaller boulders but it looked like a small island compared to Dean. Sam was getting a little wary the current wasn't strong to him but for Dean it was so he decide to go sit on the boulder beside Dean's to make sure he could get to him quicker if something were to happen.

"Sammy go over there I'm gonna go down this." Dean commanded. The rocks would make a perfect water slide for Dean but at the end it dropped off about five inches and that was more than half Dean's size and he didn't know if Dean noticed that.

"You sure, look at that drop." He said

"Yeah I know and that's the best part now I'm gonna slide down it and you grab me before I go off into the sea or into some sewer pipe." He said jokingly

"Okay I'm ready when you are."

"This is gonna be awesome." Dean stated. He mimicked a goofy karate move voicing a goofy 'wutcha' before jumping in the natural water slide laying down on his back as he when down going under a few times and spinning a bit before flying off the drop and under the water and soon after being caught by Sam.

He sputtered a bit from the water he swallowed. "You okay dude?" Sam asked only for Dean to start coughing.

"Dean?" he was getting worried

"That. Was. Friggin. Awsome." Dean said between coughs and Sam chuckled.

Dean went down it a few more times before finding some more to go down and after that he started jumping off anything that had a drop even Sam's foot which had been in his way so he just figured what the hell. Now two hours later after much activity Sam was able to convince him to swim in the calm area where there was barely a current while Sam sat on a boulder in the middle of the crick keeping an eye on him.

"Sam come on you're such a party pooper. SWIM!" Dean said.

"Dean there is no swim for me it doesn't even go up to my knee." Sam said, maybe Dean was right though he was being a bit of a pooper so he sat down in the water next to were Dean was currently at. Dean gave a 'that's right. DO IT!' look at Sam so Sam gave his hardest splash sending Dean under.

"Bitch" Dean said as he came back up.

"Jerk" Sam replied

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

Sam was about to call it quits they had been in the crick for well over three hours, Dean was swimming around the boulder Sam was sitting on when suddenly Dean came up sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Gimme out! Gimme out! Gimme—" he screamed trying to pull himself up onto the boulder.

Sam whipped him up before he could finish his plea.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked frantically

"Snake! Big one!" Dean yelled holding his right hip Sam could see blood on his stomach as well as part of the bite and more blood seeping through his wet boxers. He pulled off Dean's boxers off not caring that he was now naked before him, he was his brother and he needed to make sure he's okay and then take whatever smart remarks Dean throws at him after. There was perfect bite going from Dean's right side of his waist to his thigh Sam picked Dean up keeping pressure onto the bleeding wound, grabbing a stick.

"Where was it?" he had to know what kind of snake it was. Dean pointed directly in front of them, when Sam stuck the stick into the water he immediately felt something grab it so he very carefully lifted it to find a water snake still holding onto the end it was pretty big for a water snake he sat Dean down on the boulder a few feet away then grabbed a rock this serpent wasn't going to live after what it did to his brother he put the stick along with the snake on the same boulder he was occupying and slammed the rock down as hard as he could, the snake never knew what hit him. Sam quickly got back to Dean who was trying to stop the bleeding but he didn't have enough strength left after his three hour swim along with the blood loss. Sam quickly grabbed Dean and ran to the house.

"Sammy it hurts." Dean said barely above a whisper.


	5. Protecting the Protector

**Sorry, these last few weeks been hectic and my Mircrosoft trail ran out so I had to download a new one but I back and I have so many ideas and a few more stories in mind. =D**

The first thing Bobby heard when he got to the front door of his house was Sam; he sounded panicked, as he listened more carefully he could hear Dean's quite whimpers. He flung open the door and the scene playing out in front of him terrified him.

Sam had a rag wrapped around Dean and was applying pressure around his middle, Sam was in his boxers and dripping wet, Dean's tiny trunks were discarded on the floor. Dean had tears running down his face and was leaning into Sam's hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Bobby asked and they noticed him for the first time.

"We were swimming the crick and Dean got bit by a snake, not poisonous but he's bleeding pretty bad and he's in pain." Bobby could tell Sam was on the brink of panicking.

"Just keep up what you're doing. I got some baby aspirin while I was out." Bobby reached in the rite aid bag and pulled out the bottle, then hurriedly crushed one, pressing down slightly with his pinky on the powder pile to gather a little, he had to be careful with the dosage so he wouldn't kill Dean from a drug overdose.

"I thought with our luck I better get some if we ran into problems…I'm glad I did." Bobby said when Sam gave him a quizzical look.

"Open up kiddo." he said to Dean who was watching his every move. He opened his mouth and waited for Bobby to give him the medicine he hoped just dissolved all his pain in that instant.

Bobby was surprised when Dean didn't come up with some smart remark for one the fact it was baby aspirin and two that he had to let Bobby give it to him.

"Thanks" he whispered teary.

"Come on boy, Let's see it." he commanded Sam. Sam gently laid Dean back on to the table and pulled back the rag leaving Dean sprawled out naked on the table but he was too much worried that his Sammy was going to leave him as he whimpered louder and reached out his little hand. Sam was shocked to see his strong older brother crying and willingly showing he was in pain instead of repeatedly telling them he was okay that it was just a scratch. He more than got the message as he squatted so that Dean didn't break his neck trying to look at him and he grabbed his tiny hand between his two fingers.

"It's gonna be okay big bro." he said

"It looks like the bleeding stopped but this needs to be cleaned." He got up and left to get the first aid kit.

"You hear that? Just going to clean it and you'll be fine." he said when he noticed Dean was still shaken with sobs.

"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" he asked

"I was so scared." Dean admitted

"You're okay now." Sam said, he would have put a hand on his shoulder but he was too small and he'd end up nearly covering his whole body.

"It wrapped itself around me, I thought I was going to drowned." his voice broke and this time Sam didn't care if his hand was too big to put on his shoulder, he put his hand over Dean's torso being sure to stay clear of the bite wound and gave it a reassuring rub.

Bobby walked in First Aid in hand.

"Okay kiddo, this is gonna sting." he dabbed on some peroxide using a cotton swab. Dean grabbed onto Sam's hand with all his little body could muster and gave a painful hiss.

"Sorry Ace, but this needs to be cleaned." Bobby told Dean and Dean nodded showing his knowing.

After the peroxide was applied Bobby got out some Vaseline and rubbed that on using his pointer finger, all the while Dean remained in a traumatized state holding onto Sam's finger as if it was the only thing keeping him there. Bobby got a small square piece of gauze and taped it to Dean's side.

It was starting to hit Bobby and most likely Sam too just how small Dean was that a harmless water snake had him nearly bleeding to death. Dean must have realized this and didn't seem to be taking it very well, he now didn't hide how scared he was, how absolutely terrified he was. He could no longer protect Sam, no even himself. He looked up at Sam, his still amazingly big green eyes even in his shrunken state looked at Sam and said the words he vowed never to voice.

"Sammy, help me…_please?_" He begged another thing he vowed never to do.

"It's okay Dean I'm not going anywhere." Sam said and he kept that promise as they went to bed later on that night as Sam carried his little older brother upstairs and to the room they've called theirs since the first time they stayed at Bobby's when they were young. When he got to the room he passed Dean's bed and laid down on his back in his own bed placing a sleeping Dean on his chest and pulling the covers up so they covered Dean as well, he rubbed two fingers up and down his back. Whatever Bobby may have found could wait until tomorrow because right now Dean needed him.

~*~*~*~*~

I know pretty short but I have finals coming up so yep!

Hope you liked this chapter!!!

R&R Please!!! ;-D


	6. Sleep Tight

"Well it's the trickster alright. After checking out every friggin motel in town I came across a room stuffed with candy, sweets, any damn thing with sugar in it." Bobby said to Sam and Dean. Sam was sitting on the couch while Dean sat on his thigh and was leaning back on Sam's stomach looking tired as ever but had perked up a bit by hearing they had a lead.

"That's the only reason I know he's in town was because of the room, I haven't caught sight of him yet." Bobby told the boys and Dean sighed and leaned back in a 'I'm so screwed' way

"How's this good news." Sam asked. It had been two days since the incident with the crick and Dean was still recovering both mentally and physically. Bobby had waken them at 5:27 in the friggin morning because he had _good news._

"Well if you let me finish you idjit I could tell ya. I found a summoning ritual, it's actually pretty simple just a few herbs and chants." Sam had tensed slightly he remembered Bobby or the trickster made himself look like Bobby had said they could summon the trickster but it took a gallon of human blood, he was relieved to know that it was just another trick and that it was actually so simple.

"Do you know where you can get them?" Dean asked

"I already have all of them but one and I can get that at a store in town." Bobby said

"Oh thank God, finally our Winchester luck turned for the better." Dean said sitting back up.

"Now you boys can go back to sleep, I'll go to town and get what I need and get everything together." Bobby turned and began to leave giving a wave goodbye and a command to be careful.

"You wanna go back to sleep or you wanna stay up since we're already up and moving around?" Sam asked but there was just silence.

"Dean?" still silence. Sam looked down to find Dean leaning back on him again but this time he was knocked out, head to the side, arms lying limply on Sam's leg. He let out a single little snore and began to fall over, he would have if Sam hadn't grabbed him. Sam chuckled careful not to wake Dean.

"I killed it!" Dean yelled

"What?" Sam asked

"Damn fabric softener Teddy Bear." that was it Sam had to get this on tape as he whipped out his cell and began to video tape.

"I ate those." Dean mumbled as Sam shifted him so he was laying with his head towards Sam's knee.

"What did you eat Dean?" Sam eyes had tears in them from the laughter he was holding back and Dean's reply didn't help at all.

"Five cents for a banana? That's crazy!" Sam covered his mouth and let out a silent laugh. He decided to play along because lets face it, it's been awhile since Dean had anything but a nightmare.

"Really?" He asked hoping to hear some other funny response

"I doubt it." he moved his arms a bit as if he was trying to fly. "LA,LA,LA,LAAA" he sang.

"What the hell type of dreams are you having?" he asked more to himself.

"Aunt Carol's on fire!" They didn't even have an aunt Carol.

"Hurry, Dean put her out!" he couldn't help but feel bad that he was having fun with this, he probably looked like the joker he was smiling so wide.

"You friggin touch my soda, I'll break your fingers!" he yelled.

"Was that your soda?" he asked

"Nope." he simply replied swatted at some nonexistent disturbance.

"Damn monkeys always stealing my bananas." he said angrily.

"I thought bananas cost five cents." he asked but only got a loud exhale.

"Dean you're never gonna live this one up." Sam ended the video and walked up to their room where both brothers went into a deep sleep.

**SPNSPNSPN**

When Sam and Dean went back to bed Sam laid Dean on the makeshift bed he had made out of two dish towels on the opposite bed. Both Winchesters were exhausted, without the worry of rolling over and crushing his brother let Sam fall into the deepest of all sleep, Dean was almost in a coma he was so out and Bobby was still in town.

Neither of them heard someone picking the lock to the front door, or the creaking floor boards leading to the bedroom where both Winchesters lay sleeping peacefully. No one Heard the bedroom door open and no one heard Dean's muffled screams as someone covered his mouth. Not one single person heard.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**Thanks for reading this chapter still a few more left.**

**Just to clear the timeline this is somewhere after Dean comes back from hell, he's his same tortured-self as in season four but Sam isn't sucking demon blood. =D**

**Stay Tuned!**

**R&R Please ; )**


	7. Vulnerable

**Warning: I don't want to spoil what's to come in this chapter so I'll just say this chapter has extremely graphic details and isn't suitable for children.**

**_._.._.._._**

He was sleeping peacefully having many dreams. They were dreams not nightmares but right in the middle of his dreams he woke to a nightmare. Two hands roughly wrapping around him, covering his face not allowing any air into his lungs. He managed one strangled scream, his hope blasting full force when Sam moaned and turned towards him but his hope was shot down when he moved no longer and went back into whatever dream he was having.

The hand tightened more and he heard some of his ribs break, he couldn't scream out in agony as the finger covering his entire face tighten as well, whoever had grabbed him must of noticed the damaged done and wanted to make sure Dean couldn't scream.

Dean kicked as he felt the intruder start to walk but it was like shooting a grizzly bear with an air soft gun. As Soon as they were out of hearing distance the man finally spoke.

"Looks like the rumors are true. You're a little barbie doll, it's like a little kid getting his first action figure. I'm gonna have fun with you." His eyes flashing black.

'Well this is great. Just when I thought my luck had turned.' Dean thought and that was his last thought as his lack of oxygen forced him into darkness.

**=0 =0 =0**

When Dean woke he noticed he was in a box, like one for an action figure. Should have seen that one coming.

"Well, Well, Well look whose up. I'm ready to play." he said menacingly

"You kinky son of a bitch" he was cut of when the demon ripped him out of the box so fast he thought he was going to throw up.

"Shut Up! Don't talk unless ordered to!" he put Dean on top of the table in front of him surprisingly not just dropping him all together.

"You think I'm gonna go by your rules you're wrong." Dean crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate.

"I don't think you're in the situation to be talking back let alone be talking." the demon flicked Dean in the head and laughed when the force lifted Dean off the ground a few inches before he landed in a heap on the table with a split lip and bleeding nose.

"Aw now that's cute. Now I bet you're just as anxious as I am so lets begin." Dean wiped away the blood that was flowing freely, he bit back his remark knowing it'll just cause him more pain.

"Get up you little shit." the demon reached down and grabbed Dean and roughly stood him up.

"hmm, let's see, I think I want to try this one out." the demon was looking through things he had collected stopping at a little pair of scissors you used for your nails. Dean stopped breathing hell memories were now flowing through his head back to back. He backed away trying to escape his torturer but he grabbed him, cut off his shirt and then tapped him down to the table by his arms and legs leaving his torso bare and ready for the damage to begin.

"This is gonna be very fun." he said with a wide smile that widened even more as he saw a tear roll down Dean's tiny cheek that was accompanied by a whimper.

**=0 =0 =0 **

"Bobby! I don't know where he is, I woke up and he was gone." Sam said frantically through the phone.

"Don't worry boy. We'll find him." Bobby said

"God I'm such a screw up I can't even watch out for my brother."

"Now don't go blaming yourself." what was with Winchester and blaming themselves.

"I _have_ to find him." Sam hung up.

**=0 =0 =0**

Dean didn't know how long it went on, his torso was covered in slashes. He was grateful the demon had left but it was short lived as he heard him returning.

"Hey Deano! How you doing?" he asked but Dean didn't respond because he was too scared to break his rules but the demon took that as disrespect and grabbed Dean and ripped him off the table. Dean scream out in agony as he felt both his shoulders being pulled out of their sockets, he was still tapped t o the table when the demon grabbed him and it caused this new damage.

"I asked you a question and I expect you to answer!" he dropped Dean back down onto the table from where he was standing. Dean got the air knocked out of him as he landed on his back and probably broke another rib.

"I'm doing good, sir." Dean answered from shear horror.

"Get up!" Dean struggled to his feet only to be pushed down again, and again and again and a few more times after that.

"You worthless piece of shit, disappointment to your mommy and daddy, couldn't watch out for Sammy, You really are a screw up. The only time you were any help was when you were dead. You won't even be missed." Dean had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking as he forced himself to stand up once again and braced himself to be pushed down once again but this time the demon grabbed him by the leg and walked over to the window.

"No! No! No! Please Don't! Please!" Dean screamed as the demon opened the window and dangled him out revealing that they were on the fourth floor of a crappy apartment complex.

"Say it! Say you're worthless!" he commanded

"I'm worthless." Dean cried.

"Again." Dean repeated

"Louder, for the town to hear." the demon jerked scaring Dean so much he nearly passed out.

"I'm Worthless!" Dean screamed wished he was back on the table. Anything but out the window, the fall looked as if he were hanging of an airplane. For once he got what he wanted and more as the demon pulled him in still holding him by the leg and dropped him on his head on the table then left the apartment.

It felt like hours before he noticed something, it looked like heaven. A cell phone; with much effort he got to the phone and with as much strenght he could muster he flipped open the phone and pressed in the numbers.

"Sammy." was all he could say when he heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Dean! My God where the hell are you? I've been worried sick."

"I don't know some crappy apartment complex. In town I think, you have to trace the call." he said tearfully

"Are you okay?" Sam asked hearing the tone of Dean's voice told him something was wrong.

"Just hurry Sammy. I don't how long he'll be gone." Dean heard footsteps.

"Who? Dean who are you talking about?" Sam panicked

"Oh God he's back! Hurry! Please Sammy!" Dean hung up and frantically returned to his place.

**=0 =0 =0**

The demon roughly lifted him up and started walking down the hallway with Dean dangling from a drop that right now could very well kill him. They turned into a room…the bathroom. Instead of making sure Dean got his footing and wouldn't fall the demon just dropped him onto the sink and turned the water on full blast, cold.

"Undress." the demon stated in a tone that absolutely terrified him.

"You're too small for me to have some personal fun with but that doesn't mean I can't play around." Dean shook his head vigorously, he was past terrified he was absolutely petrified. He began to beg.

"Shut Up!" the demon grabbed him and cut off his pants which were the only thing keeping him from being completely nude. Within seconds he was exposed completely and the demon grabbed a hold of him purposely putting a finger between his legs.

"Don't touch me!" Dean yelled trying to get away but had no luck.

The demon forced him under the freezing water making sure he was fully submerged, loving the way he struggled to get air into his lungs. It wasn't until his struggling was barely noticeable that he pulled him up. He sputtered weakly involuntarily leaning on the demons hand. He was so weak he couldn't move, could barely speak. The demon sat him on his hand which felt wrong and made Dean want to throw up but he was unable to do anything. He just sat there just above the water so the pervert could see him fully.

"Lets clean you up." the demon said as he squirted soap into his hand and began to wash Dean's hair, then his chest and then unfortunately spent nearly two hours on Dean's personals; rubbing, prodding, playing. Everything that would degrade Dean beyond repair.

"Please stop." Dean begged weakly his vision blurring.

"Who said you can talk?" was all the demon said before he forced Dean back under the water so far under Dean was pressed hard against the bottom. All Dean could think of was Sam being too late and finding his dead brother as he finally welcomed the darkness.

"Hey!" the demon looked up to see a very angry Sam charging towards him. He was knocked down leaving Dean in the sink, they struggled for what seems like forever before they heard Bobby yell in the living room. Sam struggled a great deal but in the end got the demon where he wanted, the newly drawn devil's trap. He hurriedly ran to the bathroom and found Dean still submerged under the water. Sam swiped him up as laid him out on the counter.

"Dean?" he tapped his face lightly. "Dean!" he screamed.

Bobby came in forgetting about the demon. "Come on Kiddo, Wake Up!" they both begged for Dean to wake.

**=0 =0 =0**

**Ohhh Cliffhanger again?!?!?!**

**R&R PWEASE ;-(**


	8. Trauma

Sam and Bobby had no idea what to do, Dean was definitely too small for CPR. Just then a idea popped into Sam's head and he gently picked Dean up laying him on his stomach over his hand while he patted his back with his free one.

'Oh God, what if I'm too late?' Sam thought as he continued patting his brothers back only to have no response.

"Come on, Ace! Don't you die on us again!" it was only then that Sam realized Bobby had been standing there the whole time, it was weird to hear that nickname again. After five more pats Dean started coughing up water.

"You okay?" Sam said as the coughing fit began to disappear. Dean tensed and clung to Sam's thumb and started sobbing. Sam not being able to give him a proper hug instead decided to cradle him as if he were a baby, Dean in return turned and grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt. Dean stayed there gripping Sam's shirt in the fetal position for what felt like hours but was just mere minutes. Dean jumped when a towel was laid over him and he gripped Sam's shirt tighter. It was as if he regressed into a scared little boy.

"It's okay, it's just Bobby." Sam soothed. He remembered that the demon was still out in the living room.

"Hey Dean, Bobby's gonna hold you, I got to go take care of son of a bitch out in the living room…is that okay…or do you want to come with me?" Dean tensed and shook his head.

Sam wrapped the towel tightly around Dean and carefully handed him to Bobby who was a little unsure how to hold him. He just settled with doing the same Sam had done and was surprised when Dean reverted back into the fetal position and even clung to his shirt the same way he'd done with Sam.

Bobby saw Dean as his son not matter what their blood proved, Sam and Dean was his only family. Dean had always been so strong and seeing him now so hurt and scared, Bobby couldn't stand it. He picked Dean up and pressing him to his chest and rubbed his back through the towel. Dean only grabbed onto his shirt and continued to whimper with a slight shake.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"How's the little one?" the demon asked as Sam walked into the living room.

"He'll be fine unlike you'll be in a few moments." he poured a glass of holy water onto him and the demon screamed.

"Too bad your brother wasn't big enough for me to have some real fun. When you have the time ask him how he liked our little playtime in the bathroom." the demon gritted out. Sam grabbed the demons mouth roughly and poured a whole jug of holy water in the demons mouth then threw in some punches.

"You're lucky you're possessing a human because I would skin you myself but I'm sure someone will do that for me in hell, over and over again…slowly." Sam got a little satisfaction when the demons eyes filled with fear and he began to exorcise it being sure to say it as slowly as he could to make it more painful for the demon.

**SPNSPNSPN**

They were back at Bobby's, they just got done taking care of Dean. He had cuts and bruises and a few broken ribs but nothing that they couldn't fix. He was wearing his pajamas that he had insisted he didn't need and was wrapped up in the handkerchief he claimed his sitting in his little car seat beside Sam on the couch.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean hadn't said a word since they found him.

"Yeah?" he said barely above a whisper.

"The demon said something back there…I know what he did…he was too big and you couldn't fight him off. It's not your fault, you know that, right?" Dean looked up at him with new tears forming, he looked embarrassed that Sam knew but he nodded.

"Good." he was glad to see Dean not blame himself for once.

"Sorry to break this up but I've got a full schedule." both brothers flung their heads up, the voice didn't belong to Bobby, it belonged to the trickster. There he stood in front of them with that annoying grin he always wore.

"Hiya Dean."

**SPNSPNSPN**

**UH-OH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?!?!?!**

**That is for another chapter.**

**R&R PLEASE ;-)**


	9. Normal Again

"**What the hell do you want?" Sam asked strengthening his hold on Dean only to have him squirm out of it and crawl behind the space between Sam's back and the couch.**

"**Wow Wow! I just wanted to stop by and say howdy." the trickster said holding his hands in the air.**

"**Cut the bull shit! What do you want!" Sam yelled again.**

"**Look, I'm not here for trouble. I like you and your brother, you guys got class. This was supposed to be funny…you know something I could get a laugh out of and something that'd bring the both of you a little closer. It was never supposed to get this bad." he said with just a hint of sympathy in his voice.**

"**What are you saying?" Sam asked.**

"**I'm saying I'll change him back. No tricks, no nothing, just let you guys be and get on with your life." Dean was no longer hiding but standing beside Sam on the couch but before he could ask any questions the trickster snapped his fingers and like that he was gone and there was a flash of light and then there sitting next to Sam was Dean, all six feet of him.**

**SPNSPNSPN**

It had been four hours since the Winchester got their surprising break, Bobby and Sam were sitting in the kitchen not knowing how Dean was taking everything. Sam couldn't take it any longer, he walked up the stairs and found Dean sitting on one of the beds in their room staring blankly at the wall. He had red rimmed eyes and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly.

"Sammy." Dean replied his voice quaked and he looked down at his lap and he began to sob. Sam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his big brother. For the first time in days Sam was able to give his brother a proper hug.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." he soothed. He knew what his brother was crying about.

"It's all just too much. I can't take it, hell, the apocalypse, demons, everything. I can't take it anymore." he finally let it all out and clung to Sam.

"I know Dean but you've got me and we'll make it through this…together. Like we always have."

After a few minutes Dean let go and gave a chuckle. For some reason he wasn't embarrassed like he thought he would.

"Thanks Sammy." he sniffed.

"What are brothers for?" he said and gave him a playful punch.

**SPNSPNSPN**

As Sam and Dean made there way down the steps Sam spotted his cell phone on the stand near the couch.

"I almost forgot!" he laughed.

"What?" Dean asked

"You've got to see this, man you were so out. Seriously man what the hell type of dreams do you have?" Sam laughed

Sam and Dean sat down on the couch and Sam went to his videos on his phone and they sat there and watched 'Saturday Night Live with Dean Winchester and his mysterious dream talking.' They laughed hysterically even after watching it over and over again, even Bobby laughed with them. And like in the fairytales they lived Happily ever After.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**Sorry it took so long ;(**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**R&R please**


End file.
